You gave me wings and made me fly
by I luv Milarion 1201
Summary: A young fairy named Maleficent meets a shape shifter, in a form of young boy named Diaval. A friendship blooms in the first sight, but is it all? what will happen when she meets the same after many years in darkness, hatred, and betrayal? will he be able to thaw her frozen heart? Maleficent x Diaval fic. Hints of Aurora x Phillip.
1. Chapter prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent or any of its characters, though I wish I did. And the title of this story is taken from the lyrics of "because you loved me" by Celine Dion, I don't own that either.**

**PROLOUGE**

Bright orange ball of fire slowly sank in the grey, thick sheets of clouds that lay covering the horizon. Distant caws of birds, flying into their nests could be heard. Darkness covered the moors with its wings and stars twinkled in the eastern skies.

Near the borders of the moors, a young fairy played with water fairies, yet she was different from those tiny luminous magical creatures. She looked like a human child of seven, yet had magnificent tawny wings and horns, with rosy lips contrasting her porcelain skin. Her laughter echoed in moors as she splashed water, clearly lost in her game. It was an owl's hoot, which made her to look up in skies. Young fairy gasped knowing she was late, she had promised older fairies to return before darkness fell. Hurriedly, she bid good-bye to her playmates and with a single powerful force of her wings; she was in skies enjoying the breeze whipping past her face.

She turned and twirled in air, enjoying the feeling of flying. As pale moon rose over, illuminating the grasslands and Crystal Lake, young fae turned to her home, her rowan tree. However, when she was about to leave, she saw a pair of onyx eyes watching her though tall grass. Fear, it was something so strange though it weighed her heart down, yet she slowly landed on her feet and summoned her magic to aid her. "Move" she demanded, as tall grass in front of her parted to reveal a human boy of her age, the owner of onyx eyes she saw earlier. He was pale, it contrasted to his sleek black hair and mud covered black shirt, which revealed his scarred chest.

"Who are you?" she questioned, "and what are a human doing in Moors?"

"I'm not a human, I'm a shape-shifter" boy answered. "And who are you?"

His boldness took her by surprise; however, she answered his question. "I'm Maleficent, protector of Moors, and you?" her curiosity took best of her.

"I'm Diaval"

"You don't look like a shape shifter" she threw a curious glance at him; he looked like any human she had seen in distance. Diaval sighed and sat on the grass and patted the space beside him, and fairy sat, cross-legged. "We do not transform until we are in our youth, but my father says when it starts, we will stay in that age until the transformation stops"

"What makes you so sure that you're a shape shifter? because your father is one?" she questioned, tilting her head while speaking.

As a reply, he removed the buttons of his shirt, showing his scars completely. She gasped, and ran her fingertip over them curiously. She understood that it wasn't a mere scar, but a mark, which looked like a raven footprint. She looked into his eyes, questioningly.

"Ones who have this mark when they are born are shape shifters among my people, and all boys and few girls have such marks with them" he stated proudly, "I will be able to fly when I become a raven when I grow up".

She smiled in reply, knowing the joys of flight and wishing he could enjoy them soon. "Can't you be any other animal? Like...ummm... a wolf?" his face twisted up in disgust as he replied " I don't like to be a wolf, but I'd like to be a hawk or a dragon, but my father says another powerful being must help us in such transformations"

"Come, I'll show you the Moors then" she held his hand and pulled him forward and they chased after each other.

They came to the clear river where Moor creatures used to put up mud fights and soon the splashes of mud and the laughter of young Diaval and Maleficent filled the Moorlands, as the trolls, pollywogs and many magical creatures joined in the fun.

Few hours later, mud covered friends fell on grass, still laughing and punching each other playfully. Young fairy used her magic to clean herself and Diaval, but with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she left a large patch of mud in the back of his pants.

"Maleficent" he said after a pause, "do you know the way out here? I can't find my way back home, I wandered for days"

"Where do you live?"

"Forks". Came the reply.

Fairy gasped. "You have wandered too far, Diaval," she said out of concern. "Come. I'll show you the way" Holding his hand, she took him to the borders and pointed to a mountain range covered in mist. "Those are misty mountains; I think you'll know the way from there"

"Yeah, thank you Maleficent, for everything" he flashed a smile towards her as he sent his fingers through his hair in a way which colored Maleficent s' cheeks.

He lingered on as if he didn't want to leave her, and even she had no desire to let him go, but he stepped forward, one-step at a time, still holding her hand and finally let his fingers to disentangle from hers. With a sad final glance at her, he disappeared among tall grass and trees. Young fae rose to the air and waited until the movement in meadow disappears out of her sight. She sighed. And with a glance towards the sky, she gave a surprise yelp. Dawn had graced its presence over the day. Yet he had come and gone away like a dream at night.

What she didn't know is he is destined to be her companion, her friend, her support and many more in the darkened future of hers.

**Now guys I'm pretty new to maleficent fandom, and this twist came over to my head when I found in internet that in earlier version, Diaval was to meet Maleficent before Stefan. I liked it, so I decide a sweet twist would do well and this is the result. Please leave me a review, favorite, or follow and I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

Many years before, even before the young Maleficent met Diaval, another meeting happened in a border of moors. It was not a meeting of friends, nor of lovers, but of two beings who considered as enemies. A human and a fairy. A fairy of moors, her friends and her family had died in hands of humans who were greedier to capture moors, to enslave its inhabitants. She was all alone and broken, she wandered in moors seeking solace and redemption of what she had done, covering her protruding abdomen with her wings.

A few seasons ago, she met a young man wandering in moors. She had warned him that if protectors of moor will see him, and he thanked her for saving his life. Both young and harboring feelings of romance fell in love with each other in no time. Maia gave herself to him and even told him many details about her home, the moors. Because of their romantic involvements, a child, half fae and half human, conceived.

She knew that he deserved to know of his child and when she came to the place, which was their usual meeting place, instead he saw an army, lead by a young prince, had arrived to capture her homeland. To her shock, she found that prince was her lover, Henry whom she thought a peasant. He was a prince in disguise, who had deceived her trust and instead had come to collect information to destroy her kind and her home. Weeping, she fled to the distant part of moors, wanting to end her life. However, she found a baby fairy, a beautiful girl, whose parents had been brutally murdered by Henry's armies. She raised the girl and named her Maleficent, who called her mother. Few months later, she gave birth to a son, a bastered son of a prince.

She grew too week after his birth and knew her time was ending. One-year-old Maleficent had no idea of what happened to her. Maia placed the girl under Balthazar's care, who knew the truth and with the final energy she had, took her son to the nearby human village. And kept him on the doorstep of a small cottage, she watched the sleeping babe for the last time, and with a flick of her fingers, his name engraved to his blanket.

Stefan.

**So guys, this is Stefan's back-story, (there was an idea to make him the bastered son of king Henry with a fairy in earlier version, so this is my idea how it happened), and thank you my friend, Foreverinfrontofu, and anisgilos aka annonymousse (I'm sorry if I mispronounced this) for reviewing and all who followed this fic and favorited it! Leave a review, to know what you think, constructive criticism appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry that it took long but I had lot of work and stuff to deal with. And now on with the show…**_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned it, Maleval would be cannon, and Diaval would meet Maleficent before Stefan.**_

Diaval spent days getting back his home. He wondered why his people did not came searching for him, hurrying through the forest pathway that leads to Forks. Instead of the peaceful village of forks, he saw burnt, barren land, with fires burning. Ash strewn and thickly coated every inch and surface, blackened ruins. He screamed. However, none replied, only a death silence welcomed him with a strong gust of wind blowing ashes away to reveal several black feathers underneath. Blackened, molted iron, strewn here and there, told him the tale he did not wanted to hear.

He desperately ran where his home was searched frantically for anyone, his mother, father, brothers and his baby sister Rhea. He fell on knees over a pile of thick wood ash and frantically searched, for nothing. Until he found a blackened silver pendent. All dams broke within him, he clutched it to his heart and let out a scream of agony and pain, for it was Rhea's, it was given to her as she was the last highborn princess of shape shifting ravens.

Diaval remained with ruins for days, weeks, years he did not knew. Only thing he knew was his family and people were brutally murdered, and he was no longer, prince Diaval of shape shifting ravens, simply Diaval, nothing else. Sense of protectiveness had left his mind; he remained in the forest feeding upon small insects and fruits, until he was captured, by a slave trader.

The ugly slave trader had hundreds of slaves, in chains. Mostly children, women and magic folk were taken as slaves. While human were dragged along in iron chains, magic folk were kept in cages made of wood and had a mesh of iron covering them, ensuring that they won't escape. He threw Diaval, in a tattered pants and a torn shirt into a cage, suspecting that he too, was one having magic. However, after weeks that Diaval showed no special magic that would be able to him earn a good price, enraged slave trader threw him out of the cage where gnarling guarding dogs waited to pierce him with their teeth. Diaval screamed trying to fight off the growling monsters away, their teeth sinking to his temples, a burning pain and empty darkness. Yet he clutched the blackened silver pendent like his lifeline.

He woke to the blinding light of sun, unaware about his whereabouts. Little Diaval looked around, and found he was still in the slave camp, lying on some rugs. He had chains around his ankles and hip, turned raw and painful because of the constant contact of iron. He winced, as he tried to get up. He touched his forehead and temples, seeing his wounds have healed, he guessed much time must've passed.

"Ah, you woke up finally," said a voice, Diaval turned to see a thin man with a dirty beard, whom he recognized as a man who worked for the Chiron, the slave trader.

"Drink this lad; you'll need to keep your strength" the man, whose name was Rufus, said, handing him a wooden mug filled with warm drink. Diaval wiped his mouth and handed the mug, he looked into Rufus and ask, "Why did you save me?"

The man sighed, "Because you're one of the shape shifters, I know the marks on your chest aren't random".

"But... but… how...when" Diaval muttered incoherent words, as man chuckled, humorlessly. "I was once a shape shifter…" "Once?" Diaval questioned. I lived in a far away kingdom; Rufus muttered looking away, his eyes lost in past memories. "We lived in peace, humans and shape shifters. Yet an evil queen came to power, killing the king and enslaving the princess, the rightful heir to the throne, and she captured all magical creatures she could find and stole their magic to strengthen her evil dark magic, and she stole my magic too."

"That's the end of the story my boy, I had no way other than working for Chiron to live. But I ensure to set free the slaves I could, and I promise that I'll set you free when you grew to transform on your own, here I bought you some copper chains, they will be fine with your magic" Rufus said replacing Diaval's iron chains with copper ones.

**Meanwhile in moors…**

Maleficent returned to her tree after the day's events. She had met a young boy today, named Stefan. She was glad that she made a friend, but he could not take the place that Diaval had in her heart. She lied in her nest watching stars. "I wonder if he watching these stars too" she wondered, puzzled that how a single meeting had gave such a place to him in her heart. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would see him, as she did in once upon a dream.

**In the slave camp,**

Diaval lie on the dirty ground, watching the dazzling stars which reminded him of his family and of his friend, Maleficent. "Perhaps she may have forgotten me now, and have found a new friend to play with," he thought. However, he could not forget her laughter and the twinkle of her emerald and golden eyes. " I will find a way back to you, Mal" it was his last thought before falling asleep.

_**So guys, next chapter will be about their meeting (one in the movie) and some pre- maleval! Thank you all who reviewed, favourited and followed. You guys made my day. I am sick, I've got chicken pox and off my studies for sometime, so its how I found time to finish this. I'll try to update ASAP.**_


	4. Author's note

Important author's note:

I'm sorry this is not an update. I have to thank all who favourited, followed and reviewed this story. You guys rock! You've been my support all the time. But I have to put this story on temperory hiatus, as I've got very important exams coming up in few months. I need to concentrate. But I promise I will finish this story. But you all feel free to ask any help from me regarding any stories by PMing me. Thank you all for being this amazing. I'm sorry that I can't name all you, but you guys are best.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know this is short, but I had to write just for all of you. You guyz are soooo amazing! So many had followed and favourited ! * wipe out happy tears*it was so amazing. And especially you guys those who review, thank you so much for wishing me luck. I wish the guest reviewers had accounts, so I'd PM and thank you privately. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

The day he first transformed was the joy he had experienced in many years. He was 25 years old then, 17 years had passed from the day of his enslavement. First, he felt his bones were feeling so light weighted and a pain in his back. Then layer of soft downy, black feathers appeared on his skin. Arms turned into wings, toes turned to claws, and he turned so small. It was freedom that tasted so well, like the taste of sweetest fruit, like the feeling he had when he thought of Maleficent.

Chains fell off from his tiny legs, he spreaded his wings, to taste the freedom he always wanted to gain back. Slowly he lifted his wings and flapped. He was airborne within a second, the feeling of chain – bound soreness forgotten. He circled Rufus's head, cawing happily. Rufus smiled. He knew the happiness of flight and the rush of energy whenever you shift. With a wave, he bid goodbye to Diaval, his companion for past seventeen years.

**Diaval P.O.V**

I flew until the slave market was out of my sight, dusty cities and muddy rivers passed under me, sun shining over my feathers. I stopped to have a bath in a small stream and to eat some corn form a field. I flew until my wings felt as lead and they refused to carry me no more. I chose a window ledge of a castle in a city named Ulstead to spend the night. However, sleep did not reach me there, for inside the chamber a baby was being born. Maids rushed in and out, holding towels and warm water buckets.

In wee hours of the morning, cry of a small babe was heard. I could not stop but think the day my sister was born. I was small boy then, but I remember the day well. I saw the king, holding his newborn son, who he named as Phillip, with much pride and joy, while babe's mother, the queen watched the precious scenario with pride etched in her exhausted features. I wonder about that ever a day will come, that I would hold my own children like that. I shook my head dismissing the thought. Who would want to settle down with a homeless, stray shape shifter? With a final look at the happy family, I flew northwards, where I could feel that moors was calling me, to my only hope and destination, Maleficent.

Two days, I flew; first, I passed a kingdom much gloomier than Ulsted. Dark grey clouds surrounded the thick stone walls and towers, while I flew as I could hear townsfolk whispering that how King Henry had been injured in the last battle with moor folk. And about the rumors, that princess Leila would marry the successor to the throne.

The name ignite a fire in my heart, he was the one who destroyed my people, who made me suffer and left me as an orphan in this world. I felt proud about Maleficent, she was able to defeat him, and no doubt, that she is the best protector that moors ever had.

From the castle, I flew with new vigor, knowing that Moors were closer to me now. I was happy, exited as well as anticipated about the meeting with Maleficent. It was dark when I entered Moors, just as my first visit, though it occurred under very different circumstances.

Moors were changed. I felt it in the swift breeze, in the water and even in wet soil. Something had gone wrong. I searched for her, until the moon rose to its highest peak, yet I had not seen a sign of my friend. No sound of her wings fluttering or her joyous laughter. I saw a ruined castle in distance and flew just to take some rest. I cawed loudly as I landed, and it was when I saw someone in dark. The gleam of Emerald-golden eyes, no mistake it was her. I heard my own heart beating wildly in my ears when I spoke, "Maleficent, is it you?"

Alas, I forgot I was in my raven form! My words came out as a caw, but only reply I got was a stinging hex from the fairy hiding in ruins. I flew away in pain, not from the hex but my aching heart. Why did she do it? She will not harm anyone even if she will not recognize me. I was sure it was her, I saw the horns and she was the only fairy who had horns, here in moors. Why is she hiding? With all those unanswered questions, I fell asleep in a rowan tree near a great cliff, with the intention of approaching her tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooooooo much to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited. You guys made my day. And more than 50 follows! Wow! I've never had so much before, and its totally making me grin like a maniac. And reviews, they made me totally crazy! Thank you so much. To members of F.F and guest reviewers, you guys are totally amazing!**

**I tried to reply all reviews I got, if I missed yours, I'm so sorry. Feel free to PM me regarding anything with the story.**

**I guess this is more quicker than the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Diaval's P.O.V**

After many days waiting for her to appear, I finally flew over the cornfields to find some decent enough food for a shape-shifter. I disgusted in eating worms even in my raven form. It was warm, but it never warmed my heart. No corn could satiate my curiosity and worry over my mal… ugh, Maleficent. I was so up to my thoughts that I never saw the upcoming danger, sharp white teeth and a net. IRON.

Raw pain flooded me, along with hot stinky breath of the foul creature blocking my airway, thus avoiding my shifting. Of course, the pole or whatever the thing that man took to beating me did not help in my condition. I cawed, clinging into the faintest hope that I would be saved somehow.

Then I felt it, despite the pain, the warmth of golden, pure magic engulfing me and bathing me fully, my whole body worshipping to its command. I shifted, thus in a way, it was rushed but I comprehended its power as it even succeeded its task to change me, even beneath the net of iron.

I threw it away as I stood a man now, filthy, naked, and scarred and I must admit, a fool. A magical being who was even unable to secure himself from danger. I eyed my rescuer, only to thrown aback by surprise, almost, as I was standing right before the one Longed to see, Maleficent.

I almost opened my mouth to speak, but shut it out for I saw it, the change, the darkness I sensed when I entered the Moors couple of days ago. I thought it was wise not to introduce myself, for I sensed the pain beneath her calm, poised façade. Instead what I said was, "what have you done to my beautiful self"? Just in the second it leaved my mouth, I slapped myself for my idiocy. Fine, now she will think you as a fool.

She raised her perfect eyebrow and the instant reply was, "would I rather let them to beat you to death?'

I looked at my bare back, to gain few moments to think a reply to avoid revealing my true self by the answer I give. "I'm not certain"

"Stop, complaining," she emphasized the fact, "I saved your life".

"Forgive Me," I muttered, recalling the life I spent, remembering the way they treated for mistakes. She eyed me a good long moment with the piercing gaze of those Emerald-golden eyes, before asking, "What do I call you?"

"Diaval" I exclaimed in a manner of an over exited idiot, hoping that she will not catch the familiarity. She looked shaken for a fraction of a second, soon the mask of indifference settled over her fair features. To avoid further recognition, I offered myself to be her servant. "and in return to save my life I am your servant".

She looked suspicious, for a reason I did not know. "Whatever you need," I mutter off, bowing my head, an old habit that I was trained in the slave camp; I was a slave against my will, now I am a slave, according to my will. How ironical. She looked me in the eye and said, "Wings. I need you to be my wings"

I narrowed my gaze in puzzlement. She had wings, most magnificent of wings, but why she is asking me to be her wings. I had lot of questions that I could not ask, nor from her. I saw the staff she heavily relied on, and her back was air, her wings had gone. And even a child could set the pieces of the puzzle. Someone or something had taken her wings away. I did not say aloud what I realized, only followed her out of the cornfield, as with a flick of her slender fingers, I was cleaned and dressed. Then with another flick, I was a raven, flying off to the grim town that I passed few days before, on her orders. I cawed in relief knowing that my cover as an ordinary raven isn't blown up.

**Next chapter would be completely in Maleficent's P.O.V, over past and present situations in the plotline.**


End file.
